Pure As Snow
by Anya Zarakova
Summary: ItaDei, Lemon, Yaoi


Pure As Snow

Snow cascaded wildly down from the grey painted sky, the unique flakes drifted through the wind being whimsically tossed to and fro. A mass of the white flakes flew through the air and lodged them in a mass of long blonde hair. The owner of the hair whirled around and his gaze searched the pure white winter wonderland. The usual black scraggily rocks that adorned the entrance to the base were now coated in shining ice and soft snow. Someone, Tobi, had had the genius idea that they should have a snowball fight, something all of the members had readily agreed to.

They had split up into teams, two people to each time, like the teams they split up for missions. To his complete temporary delight Dei had been declared partners with one Itachi Uchiha, the sex god himself. It was only a single minute into the game when Itachi had turned on his heal, slipping slightly in the snow hidden ice, and muttered that he "would not lower himself to play such childish games" and stalked off, taking care of where he stepped.

As soon as all of the other members had learned of Itachi's deserting of Dei they had all silently agreed to gang up on the young blonde shinobie. Dei had been pelted by hardening snow balls as he ran around frantically looking for cover, a fort to hide from the never ending attack. By the time he had found a large enough rock to hide behind his entire cloak was drenched, as were the clothes beneath it, and his hair was a mix of sweat and snow water, making it stick to his neck. He could hear someone cackling a few yards away and quickly launched a snowball in that direction, satisfied to hear the tell tale thump of the compressed snow hitting a body and the 'omph' from the person.

"Not good to turn your back blondie." Someone hissed in his ear before suddenly his face was being forced into the fiercely cold snow. Dei swallowed a rather large mouthful of snow, scowling to taste ozone tainted and slightly salted water slide down his throat. Dei flailed around, bucking his body in an attempt to get his attacker off of him and it worked. As soon as the weight that had been compressing him had lifted he shot to his feet and started to stalk towards the base, dripping water as he went, and dodging the flying snow balls.

"Where are you going Dei, can't take it?" Konan called after him and Dei ground his teeth together, forcing himself to not reply he continued on until he had entered the warm cave. Small dripping noises echoed through the caves and Dei stopped briefly to tightly twist his hair to squeeze all of the water out of it. Next he unbuttoned his cloak as he walked to his room, his numb fingers fumbling with the snaps. A low feral growl of frustration escaped his lips and he slammed the door to his, and Itachi's, room closed.

"You're wet." The voice startled Dei and he looked up from his cloak to glare at Itachi. The Uchiha sat on his bed, his long, feather fine, dark hair was hanging loose around his shoulders, a couple of strands falling forward to eclipse his face. He was shirtless, something that Dei took much pleasure in examining, and was wearing only a loose pair of sweat pants that were slung low on his hips, revealing the decadent 'V' his hips made.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, un." Dei growled as he roughly jerked the soaking wet cloak from his drenched body and threw it to the ground. Sighing deeply he plopped down on his bed, his blonde hair sticking against his skin.

"You're getting water everywhere." Itachi commented, again, not looking up from the book that was settled between his hands. Dei looked up through the strands of his escaped hair and glared at Itachi.

"Unless you want to get over here and dry me yourself you should shut up, un!" He growled and let his head fall into his hands, groaning softly. Dei heard the rustle of sheets of paper and clothing moving.

"This would be much easier if you'd look up." Itachi muttered in front of Dei and the blonde's head shot up, his bewildered gaze meeting the blood red eyes of the Uchiha.

"Wha…" Dei trailed off confused as Itachi slung a bath towel over his arm and leaned down so that his face was right before Dei's.

"Shhh." Itachi hushed as his hands slid around to the blonde back, and Dei could feel Itachi's nimble fingers gently tugging the tie from his hair, make Dei's soaked blonde hair fall limply around his shoulders. Completely focused on his task, Itachi grabbed the towel and draped it over Dei's long hair, gently rubbing and stroking the blonde's head through the towel. Dei in complete contrast was focused on Itachi, and everything his movements were doing to him. Itachi's face was barely an inch from Dei's, his minty breath brushing against Dei's cheeks, and his hands, oh those wonderful hands. How many times had Dei dreamed of Itachi doing those hand movements on his other head.

Dei bit his lip as Itachi unconsciously moved forward, his lips now centimeters away. As if hearing Dei's less than pure thoughts Itachi finally came back to reality, his gaze dropping down to the minuscule distance between them before it flashed up to Dei's eyes.

"Itachi…" Dei breathed softly and Itachi smirked at his partner before daring forward, his lips pressing softly against Dei's. The blonde sat frozen, his eyes wide, and his body tense. He kept racking his brain, making sure that it wasn't actually him who had moved forward, and that it was Itachi.

"Itachi what was…" Dei started as Itachi broke away and Itachi instantly pressed his lips back against Dei's a little rougher. Itachi's talented tongue stabbed into Dei's, making the blonde once again shocked.

"You talk too much." Itachi whispered against Dei's lips and the blonde looked up at Itachi and nodded dumbly, his brain mush. Itachi smirked at Dei before he roughly shoved the blonde back onto the bed and climbing onto the bed himself, straddling Dei's lap. Itachi once again attacked Dei's lips and this time the blonde returned the kiss, eagerly pushing against Itachi. Smirking Itachi pushed Dei farther onto the bed and settled himself between Dei's legs, the crotch of his pants pressed against Dei's. Deis' hands reached up and roughly tangled in Itachi's long black locks, pulling him deeper into the kiss as he bucked his hips against Itachi's making a very tantalizing friction, and earning a moan from Itachi. Feeling pleased Dei bucked again and again, his hips rocking against Itachi's as he could feel his own pants tighten uncomfortably.

"You overestimate my self control." Itachi growled breaking away slightly, his eyes closing in bliss as Dei kept rocking.

"I don't give a damn about self control." Dei growled as his hand wandered down until it was resting on the strings to Itachi's pants. Itachi looked at Dei, his eyes burning with lust, urging Dei on. With a swift tug Dei pulled the strings undone, and Itachi let out a feral growl. In seconds Itachi had yanked Dei's shirt off and unbuttoned his pants.

"On all fours." Itachi growled as he shifted slightly and forced Dei onto his stomach and pulled him into his hands and knees. Itachi roughly grabbed Dei's pants and yanked them down, and then quickly yanked down his own. "Commando." Itachi commented as he noticed Dei's boxerless bottom half. Leaning forward slightly Itachi put three fingers to Dei's mouth, tapping his lips expectantly.

"Suck." He commanded as his free hand slid down over Dei's hip and down to the blonde's throbbing cock. Dei accepted Itachi's fingers into his wet, moist mouth at the same time that Itachi started to gently pump Dei's cock, his thumb occasionally caressing the slit. Once satisfied with the wetness of his fingers Itachi drew them out of Dei's mouth and around to his backside. Itachi forced the first digit into Dei's tight ass, wiggling the finger around as he ignored the mewling that Dei was making. He shoved the second and third finger in at the same time and Dei gasped sharply.

"Relax." Itachi breathed leaning forward to kiss Dei's shoulder before positioning himself at Dei's entrance. Slowly Itachi pressed all of his length into Dei who let out a loud mewling cry.

"Itachi you're too big!" Dei gasped as his entrance stretched to accommodate the well endowed Uchiha. Once again Itachi hushed him at the same time that he roughly grabbed Dei's hips and, in one thrust, shoved the rest of himself into Dei.

"Itachi!" the blonde shrilled loudly, his back arched and lip bitten. Itachi smirked, knowing that on his very first thrust he had found the prize, Dei's prostate. Itachi rocked his hips in short movements, brushing against Dei's sweet spot but not giving him the satisfaction of pounding against it.

"Itachi, stop teasing me, please, un." Dei pleaded as he shoved his own hips back, the previous pain forgotten in the search for blinding pleasure.

"As you wish my artist." Itachi growled as he readjusted his grip on Dei's hips and pulled all the way out before harshly slamming back in, hitting Dei's spot. Itachi began slowly and rough, pulling all the way out before thrusting himself back in but soon his slow tempo picked up in his own impatience for pleasure. Soon Itachi was gripping onto Dei's hips for dear life as the blonde tightened around him, suffocating tight but Itachi wasn't done. Still searching for more, a tighter heat, Itachi reached around to the front of Dei and slowly started to fist Dei's own neglected cock. The blond ninja panted fiercely, his hips rocking back to meet Itachi's thrusts while they also tried to thrust down to meet Itachi's hand. The blonde could feel a small ball starting to form in his stomach and whimpered as it grew bigger and his entrance grew tighter and his cock even harder.

Feeling his victory so close Itachi thrust even hard and faster, his movements sporadic and desperate. The Uchiha could feel his own climax coming with every bit that Dei tightened and he would be damned if he cummed before Dei did. Itachi's hand worked faster and his thrusts grew rougher and rougher. Dei felt the little ball start to expend and knew what was coming. With another thrust from Itachi, Dei's vision became white, his head thrown back, a long, loud moan escaping his lips, and white cum shooting all over the sheets. But Itachi wasn't done. Now done with Dei's cock he retrieved his hand and gripped Dei's hips. Itachi felt himself so close to the edge. His thrusts into the blonde were harsh and forceful, shoving his large cock in and out of the blonde's small constricted entrance. With a final thrust Itachi felt his lower stomach explode and his entire body gave a great shudder as he emptied his warm seed into Dei's ass.

The Uchiha leaned forward to kiss Dei's shoulder blade before she sat back and pulled out of Dei, collapsing onto the bed and pulling Dei down with him. The blonde looked up at Itachi dazed and then smiled innocently before snuggling greedily against Itachi's chest. Itachi lazily draped one arm over Dei's waist and pulled Dei closer to him, nuzzling his nose against the blonde hair. After a few moments their heard footsteps outside and Dei looked over Itachi's shoulder to look at the door curiously.

"Do you think they're done going at it yet?" A distinctly feminine voice, Konan, asked.

"Probably not." Was all that Pein grunted in return and the footsteps once again receded down the hallway.


End file.
